


Security

by br0jangles



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: The bathroom is dark, but your stimulated senses don’t mind. Without the flashing lights to focus on, your attention zeroes in on your brother, and it takes you one second flat to have him shoved up against the wall beside a urinal with your mouth pressed against his.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Chris for the request <33

“Hey, Bro,” he says. He’s tugging on the belt loop at your hip, grabbing your attention over the heart pounding beats bleeding through your veins. The club is crowded, but when your eyes meet his, it all melts away. He tugs on you again, and you nod and start to follow him.

The ecstasy buzzes under your skin and makes you flex your hands. He hasn’t let go of your belt loop, so you wrap your hand around his wrist. His skin is hot and smooth and you can help stroking your fist up his forearm. Your fingers don’t touch anymore, the closer you get to his elbow, and the look he shoots you makes you catch your breath. It’s hard for you to school your expression when you’re high, but it’s also hard for you to care.

Dave can have a little emotion. He’s the only one, though.

The bathroom is dark, but your stimulated senses don’t mind. Without the flashing lights to focus on, your attention zeroes in on your brother, and it takes you one second flat to have him shoved up against the wall beside a urinal with your mouth pressed against his. The urge to grind your teeth manifests in the rough, desperate way you kiss him. You suck his tongue into your mouth and roll it around, devouring him the way your dick demands you to.

You’re about to stuff a thigh between his legs, when he shoves against you. Your back hits the wall, and the bass from the music vibrates through you. It leaves you lax against the wall, for one second too long, because instead of kissing you again, he’s got his mouth attached to your throat.

“Wanna suck you off,” he mutters, and his voice spreads tingles against your skin like fire on oil. His steady hands on your belt make you proud, that he can keep himself together so well, even like this. You raised him so well, didn’t you?

You push his shades up into his hair, so you can see his eyes, and they’re so dark. His pupils are blown so wide, you’re sure that you could jump in and drown in them. It’s one of things you find so sexy about him, the one thing he can’t control. He needs you, probably more than you need him, so you nod, and he drops to his knees on the filthy bathroom floor.

He wraps his lips around your cock, and his mouth is so dry, the drag of his lips on your skip is almost too much. It doesn’t take him long to work up good mouth water, though, and god damn, if you weren’t already hard, the fact that he finds you so delicious would definitely do it for you.

The door slams open, and the sharp noise jerks you from your bass-induced haze. Dave doesn’t stop though, the little cock slut, and he doesn’t let you stay distracted for very long. He swallows you down, and you bury your hands in his hair, fisting them tight, making him moan around you. It vibrates all the way up your spine, and your head is pounding so fucking good, you don’t notice the look you’re being given through the lack of a stall door.

You cum to the sound of _“What the fuck is going on in here?”_ and you thrust down his throat with a rough pull of his hair. The sounds he makes drown out everything else, and for a moment, your whole world exists inside his mouth. His throat flexes and gags around your softening cock, but it’s not you who rips him away.

Security shoves you out the back door and leaves you both on your asses in a damp, dark alley way. You sit there for a moment, stunned, your cock still out. Your orgasm is still rolling under your skin, and Dave is still looking at you.

It’s time to go home and finish what you started.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my frienddddd  
> disco: Spook#5253  
> twit: [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)


End file.
